


Is that alright?

by KathleenRaven



Series: Olivarry Bingo [6]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Adorable Barry Allen, Barry Allen Works For The SCPD, Established Barry Allen/Oliver Queen, Fluff, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Mayor Oliver Queen, Oliver Queen Has Feelings, Some Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-30
Updated: 2020-12-30
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:20:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28419000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KathleenRaven/pseuds/KathleenRaven
Summary: Oliver Queen, the mayor of Star City, is an extremely busy man keeping the city clean of criminals. William, his son, as well as Barry suffer his absences due to the endless work, but who could refuse an invitation to the movies.Olivarry Bingo: Marriage Proposal
Relationships: Barry Allen/Oliver Queen
Series: Olivarry Bingo [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2029864
Comments: 1
Kudos: 34
Collections: Olivarry Bingo 2020





	Is that alright?

**Author's Note:**

> Just a small note: the song mentioned in the story and for which it has that title is "Is that alright" by Lady Gaga, I'll leave the link to the song if you don't know it :)
> 
> https://youtu.be/_vR32XI3Sr4

Being the mayor of Star City was no easy job, every day Oliver had endless meetings, hours and hours of office work, but it was all worth it when he got home to see his son and his boyfriend. After the incident with the dominators, he and Barry talked about their feelings for each other while drinking at that bar, agreed to wait for the latent threats from Savitar and Prometheus to stop before formalizing their relationship, they saw each other a few times in those months, only they knew what was going on.

It hadn't been easy, first with the fateful event at Lian Yu that left William without his mother and Thea in a coma, then Barry lost in the speed force, their love was constantly tested but they overcame everything, it wasn't until the Nazi invasion that their teams found out about their relationship, everyone took it well and supported them, now that everyone knew it was easier.

Barry moved to Star, but he still answered the call every time Wally and the team needed his help at Central, that's how he could constantly visit Oliver and help William with his homework, they both got along great and the blond guy couldn't ask for more. Although his boyfriend's visits were less frequent lately because his job as a forensic scientist at the Star police department was taking up too much of his time, it worried the older man.

With the FBI investigating him, Barry being busy, his job at the city hall and being a vigilante at night, he had been very stressed out the last few weeks, he was spending a lot of time in the office, then he was going to do his vigilante duties and hardly saw William, because of that, someone decided to put a stop to him

"Well, that's enough, get out of here" said Thea as she entered her brother's office.

"I'm busy" he grunted.

"You can't fool me with that pretext, you've already given me all the job for the day... and for the next three days, get some rest"

"There are still things to do, I can't leave"

"Ollie, I know you're worried about everything that's going on, but you have to stop, there are days when you don't even go out for lunch, I also know that you miss Barry"

As always, his sister was right, he had been away from his boyfriend for a long time, he missed him

"Come on, rest for today, I have plans for us"

"All right, I'll call it a night... What do you mean with plans?"

"We're going to the movies, you, me and William. Why don't you invite Barry? Maybe he doesn't have much work today"

"I will call him"

"Well, go home and take off your Mayor Queen costume, I'll see you in two hours"

Thea leaves the office and Oliver takes his phone, looks for Barry's number and dials, answers the second ring

"Ollie" He can practically hear the smile in his tone

"Barry" he says, also smiling "How's your day? Are you very busy?"

"The morning was incredibly slow, until one of the rookie cops broke the copier, it was all an ink nightmare, you should have seen it" he laughs "I haven't done much in the lab today, maybe I can get out early".

"Do you want to go to the movies? Thea thinks I'm working too hard and she took me out of the office, William will go with us"

"Yes, of course, I would never say no to a date with the Queens, all of them"

Now it's Oliver who's laughing

"See you at my house in two hours"

"I'll go get something to eat and I'll see you there"

"See you then"

"See you, I love you"

"I love you"

He hangs up the phone and leaves the office, heads home to change; William will be back from a classmate's house in half an hour, so he has too much time, goes to take a bath and then puts on less formal clothes, his son arrives and looks excited about the walk out, just as they are about to leave, Oliver gets a call

"Ollie, hey...there's new evidence from a crime scene that they need me to process today, I'm really sorry. Can we reschedule?"

'Yes, of course, but don't work too late"

"I'll try not to, I'm really sorry, I'll see you another day, okay?"

"Yes, okay"

"Have fun"

He finishes the call and goes out with William, he is quieter than usual, he wanted so much to see Barry but work is work; they find Thea in the lobby of the cinema, people line up at the candy store and to buy their tickets 

"What are we going to see?" Oliver asks 

"Can I choose the film?" William asks

"Of course, buddy" says Oliver 

"I'll get the tickets"

"Do you want me to go with you?"

"I can do it by myself, Dad"

Thea laughs, they wait a bit until the child returns

"I think you're going to like the movie" he says, smiling.

They pass by the candy store to buy chocolates and jelly beans, they enter the indicated room to look for their seats, William chose well, they are in the center and not so close to the screen, it is dark but they still hear people occupying the seats around, soon Oliver no longer hears footsteps, the room will be very empty, he shrugs. After a while the screen lights up, some commercials are shown, and then what he thinks is the preview of a movie begins, because only the notes of a piano are heard and a voice starts singing

_Life is so simple_

_A little boy, a little girl_

_Laughing and loving_

_Trying to figure out the world_

Then Oliver is surprised to see a picture of him and Barry, the song continues

_It felt like summer_

_When I kissed you in the rain_

The image changes to a picture of them in the rain

_And I know your story_

_But tell me again_

The following picture is Barry looking attentively at Oliver while he was telling him something, they were in STAR Labs

_Nothing you say wouldn't interest me_

_All of your words are like poems to me_

_I would be honored if you would take me as I am_

In the following picture, Oliver is giving a speech at a civic event and Barry is looking at him

_I want you to look right in my eyes_

_To tell me you love me, to be by my side_

_I want you at the end of my life_

_I wanna see your face, when I fall with grace_

_At the moment I die_

_Is that alright?_

_Is that alright?_

The following is a series of photos, some taken by themselves and others by their friends, in all of which they are looking into each other's eyes or kissing or holding hands

_I hope you're still with me when I'm not quite myself_

_And I pray that you'll lift me when you know I need help_

There is a picture of Oliver's first visit to Central, when they made their first team, they are at Jitters, Barry smiles as he looks at Oliver and he does the same

_It's a warm celebration of all of our years_

_I dream of our story, of our fairy tale_

Then there is a series of photos, one of them in the farm where they hid Kendra and Carter, then one in the bar where they met after the alien invasion and had their first kiss, one more in Central City Park, where they walked after the Nazi thing.

_Family dinners and family trees_

_Teaching the kids to say thank you and please_

_Knowing if we stay together that things will be right_

There are several photos: one with the Central City team, one with team Arrow, one of all together; a photo of Barry and William that Oliver took, one of the three together, one of them with Thea and one of them with Iris, then one of just them two

_I want you to look right in my eyes_

_To tell me you love me, to be by my side_

_I want you at the end of my life_

_I wanna see your face, when I fall with grace_

_At the moment I die_

A few more photos of Oliver and Barry pass by, as the song ends the screen darkens

_Is that alright?_

_Is that alright?_

_Is that alright?_

Then in an italic font the message appears: _Will you marry me?_ Oliver is surprised; the lights turn on, in front of the screen is Barry, kneeling with a ring, the blond man gets up quickly and goes towards him

"So will you marry me, Ollie?"

"Yes"

He helps Barry to get up and hugs him, after a while they separate and her boyfriend gives him the engagement ring, they hear the applause, it is then that Oliver realizes that the rest of the spectators in the room are their friends and family: John, Felicity, Joe, Iris, Caitlin, Cisco and even Kara came from her earth

"He said yes" exclaims Barry excitedly.

Oliver smiles, kisses him and listens to many phone cameras, for today he will allow them

"Do you want to get out of here?" Oliver asks quietly.

Barry takes the hint and nods, they say goodbye between congratulations and leave the room, holding hands, while they walk Oliver asks

"How did you do all this? It was awesome".

"I just asked for a couple of favors to borrow the room for a while, but the idea for the video was William's, Iris taught me how to use the editing program, I made the video myself, without powers, I was gathering the photos and editing these weeks, I wasn't stuck at work, I'm sorry for lying, although I'm glad you liked the proposal, I know it's not much but…"

"Barry, I loved it" he interrupts "it's much better than the proposal that I thought".

"Were you thinking of proposing to me?"

"I wanted to wait until the FBI investigation was over, but it doesn't matter, I'm looking forward to making you my husband" 

Barry smiles and kisses him

"Could I know what you had in mind?"

"I was just going to make a cake and hide the ring there"

The speedster thinks for a moment and then says 

"I'm glad you didn't, knowing me, there was probably some accident happened with that ring"

"Now that you say it, yes, it is true, I prefer your proposal a thousand times"

"I love you, Ollie, nothing will make me happier than calling you my husband"

"I love you, Barry" 

They kiss again

* * *

**Meanwhile in another earth**

Oliver's expression is indecipherable while Barry's is one of pure mortification, then Cisco begins to laugh, the archer casts a murderous glance at him while his friend's frown deepens 

"Cisco, not funny" scolds Caitlin

"Of course it is! Barry just swallowed his engagement ring!"

Barry had been having dinner with Oliver, they were finishing dessert when the brown man said he felt something strange in his stomach, his boyfriend was silent and took him with Caitlin to the labs, with a super modern ultrasound machine, they determined that he ingested a strange object that turned out to be a ring, he didn't know anything about the proposal until he accidentally ate the ring, that put them in this situation

"Just ignore him; a normal person would take a little longer to... remove it but with your metabolism it might only take an hour or two, otherwise you're fine" says Caitlin

"Thank you, Cait"

"Not at all and congratulations, by the way"

The doctor smiles and takes Cisco out of the room to give privacy to the heroes

"Oliver, I'm so sorry, I didn't realize it was there".

"Don't worry, Barry, I should have warned you" respond guilty

"My way of eating puts me on the spot, but if you wait a little…"

"I can buy another ring"

"Did you think that...? No, I didn't mean to wait for that, but" he runs off and comes back a few seconds later with a little box in his hands "this has been in my lab for a couple of days, but I didn't know how to propose it, so now that I've ruined half your proposal, you could use it"

Oliver smiles at him, takes the ring out of the box and says 

"Barry Allen, you are my best friend, my partner, the love of my life, will you do me the great honor of being my husband?"

"Yes" 

The End

**Author's Note:**

> By The way, Happy new year!!!


End file.
